1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a headphone ear cup and more particularly, to a headphone ear cup having a composite cushion which has an inner side portion and an outer side portion respectively made of foam materials having different densities, such that the headphone ear cup can have excellent air-permeable property and improved acoustic field effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional headphone ear cup is substantially annular in shape and connected with a surface of a speaker of a headphone, and usually comprises an annular cushion and a cover covering the annular cushion.
In order to isolate the ambient sound as far as possible to enable a user to clearly hear the sound from the speaker of the headphone through the sound guiding hole of the headphone ear cup, the cushion disposed inside the traditional headphone ear cup is usually made of a single foam material with high density, thereby sacrificing the air-permeable property of the cushion. As such, the user may feel uncomfortable after using the traditional headphone ear cup having the cushion with low air-permeable property.